Black Cuervo
This is information regarding an alter ego. For information on the real identity, see Zoe Aves Black Cuervo (translate- Raven) (Cuervo Negro in Spanish) is the supervillain alter-ego of Zoe Aves. She is the 3rd Super Villain introduced and is in fact the first female supervillain that debuted in the series. Black Cuervo combines physical moves and lasers in her attacks, and as a part of the The Flock of Fury, she is equipped with jet propelled wings that allow her to fly at great speed and altitude. Black Cuervo is also one of the few individuals that actually keeps her identity secret. For most others in the show that have alter egos, people know who is who. She is not known to make frineds, but she can be constantly seen trying to seduce Manny. She will occasionally stop in the middle of a fight to to say "something" about him. She often tries to cover her feelings before nearly openly expressing them by shooting or otherwise attempting to harm Manny. Canon future See Zoe Aves for information regarding her canon future as stated by Jorge. Powers of black cuervo *''Raven-themed combat suit '' *''Jet-propelled flight on her back '' *''Laser cannons in both gloves on her blaster with in blaster on her wrist]]'' Other characters who have had Black Cuervo powers *Lady Gobbler- In the episode Cuervo Project, Zoe is made to take great measures to maintain her secret *identity. Zoe returns to school after a sting set by Manny and Frida, and is publicly accused of being Black Cuervo during the Science Fare judging. This ploy is foiled by a most unexpected intrusion: Black Cuervo blows open the school and engages El Tigre in combat. When it appears that Cuervo is on the verge of losing, she grips Zoe by the arm and flies high above the large model volcano she had built, dropping her into the fake lava. After Cuervo flees, and the students seem to lose hope, Zoe emerges unscathed, though covered in orange ooze. At the episode's end, Zoe meets Black Cuervo at the top of the school, who is unmasked, revealing Lady *Gobbler under the guise. They share maniacal laughter before the iris in his family Inspiration *Black Cuervo may have been inspired by former Spider-Man villain turned ally into the Black Cat. *Zoe meets Black cuervo in the daugther of '' ''Voltura Appearence of black cuervo '' ''DAY ZOE AVES IS AN AVERAGE TEENAGER WHO'S TOTALLY DOWN IN THE DUMPS AND DISINTERESTED IN LIFE IN GENERAL. BUT ZOE'S FAMILY IS ANYTHING BUT AVERAGE, THEY'RE A CLAN OF SUPERVILLAINS KNOWN AS ]]THE FLOCK OF FURY. JUST LIKE THE RIVERAS ALL HAVE FELINE ALTEREGOS, THE FLOCK OF FURY IS MADE UP OF BIRDIE BADDIES. WHEN THE SUN SETS ON MIRACLE CITY, ZOE SECRETLY BECOMES THE EVIL SUPERVILLAIN BLACK CUERVO, A KICK-BUTT, TAKE-CHARGE GIRL WHO IS MUCH MORE OUTGOING AND FULL OF LIFE THAN ZOE. BLACK CUERVO IS A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH, EQUIPPED WITH A LASER BLASTER ON HER WRIST AND JET-WINGS ON HER BACK. ZOE'S GOT AN EVIL MOM NAMED VOLTURA AND A REALLY EVIL GRANDMOTHER KNOWN AS LADY GOBBLER. THE THREE GENERATIONS OF AVES HAVE TANGLED WITH THE RIVERAS IN THE PAST, AND WILL MOST DEFINITELY MEET UP WITH THEM IN THE FUTURE color of nails evil birds. pattern colorful on his head knows that laser gun's secounds... '' '' category:Characters category:Females category:Supervillains Category:Males